Contestshipping week 2017
by Kasirose
Summary: Just a series of short one-shots written for Contestshipping week 2017 following the themes chosen.
1. Firsts

A/N: _Hi everyone! I'm back! Welcome to this series of one shots for contestshipping week. I tried to make the characters as close to the anime as possible so I apologize if anyone is OOC. Anyway as always, constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be used in a campfire with my friends to roast s'mores since it's perfect weather for that right now! I hope you all enjoy the stories!_

\--

Contestshipping day 1: Firsts

\--

"And the winner of this year's grand festival is… MAY!" Vivian brightly exclaimed as the stadium erupted into cheers.

May stood in the middle of the contest stadium watching as everyone was clapping and cheering and for her. The girl would have been smiling widely had she not been in a state of shock from what had just happened.

She stood there with her mouth gaping wide open and probably would have stayed that way had Drew not come over to shake her hand.

After what seemed like forever, she had finally beat Drew again, but for the first time, she had won the Grand festival along with it. Her very first Grand Festival win and she almost couldn't believe it.

As she let that sink in, she couldn't help the broad smile that made its way onto her face as she made her way up to Mr. Contesta to receive the ribbon cup. She smiled and waved to the audience and stood there for pictures before finally bowing to the crowd and making her way backstage.

Finally after carefully maneuvering her way through the crowd, May made it back to the back room and decided to go on a search for Drew, Solidad, and Harley as they were all temporarily travelling together and had all participated in the grand festival.

Harley had made it to the quarter finals, but ended up getting beat by Drew. Needless to say, he was not happy and stormed backstage to throw a fit as he had yet to win a grand festival. Last year after finally being able to beat Solidad, Drew had been able to win.

Solidad had been defeated by May in the semi finals which officially made it May's first time beating Solidad. Luckily, the pink haired coordinator took her loss with grace and ease.

"May! We're over here!" Speaking of the coordinator, she had found may and was waving her over to them.

"Congratulations May! You've won your very first Grand Festival!" Solidad said excitedly while pulling the brunette into a thought hug. "We're so proud of you right Harley?"

Said coordinator rolled his eyes and just looked at his nails. "Big deal… Whatever" he grumbled clearly still mad about his loss. "I could have won if that annoying, short, moss-haired, rose tossing boyfriend of May's didn't beat me." He rambled on angrily.

"Oh Harley, you'll get your win one day." Solidad said while patting the man's shoulder. While distracted, they didn't notice the red blush strewn across May's face at the words boyfriend of May's.

"Well where is Drew?" May asked.

"Awww… So you do care about him!" Solidad gushed.

"Huh? What? N-no! I was just asking!" May said quickly and trying to fight back a blush.

"Relax I'm just kidding, but honestly, I'm not sure. He was here a while ago but then decided to leave. To where? Who knows?"

May thought about where Drew might be and remembered that he tended to go out to a beach or somewhere to watch the sunset and skip the afterparty. Since they were in Slateport city, she decided to head to beach and try to find him.

"Maybe I'll go down to the beach and see if he's there?" May suggested.

"But May, you're the winner and your presence is needed at the afterparty." Solidad reminded her. "But maybe Drew's there. I know he usually skips these things but you're important to him, he'll probably show." She said hoping to offer May some reassurance.

"Let's just go…" Harley grumbled and got up from his seat.

The trio of coordinators made their way out to the park for the afterparty while at the same time deciding to see if there was any sign of Drew. They didn't get very long to look for him though because as soon as May stepped into the park, she was mobbed by people who wanted to congratulate her or get an autograph and a picture.

Being the nice girl that May was, she decided to give the fans what they wanted and posed with them and signed papers. There was no denying that she was happy, oh she was very happy, but she couldn't help but feel something was missing.

Moments later, May was ushered onto the small stage at the front so that people could see her. With all the people taking pictures, she kind of wished she had decided to deck out of the party like Drew had somehow managed to do last year.

After what seemed like forever, Vivian finally let May off the stage and sensing her discomfort of the attention, asked the crowd to settle down and let May enjoy herself.

Seeing her chance, May quickly got out of the party and made her way towards Slateport Beach hoping to find Drew there just cause…well, it felt right to her. It's always been like that for the past few years they've known each other. If they were in a contest together, they would see each other afterwards. It was almost like an unspoken promise between them.

Making her way to the shore, may could start to see the figure of someone sitting there on the beach and looking out towards the sunset. Upon closer inspection, she could see that the figure had a slightly messy mop of green hair which unmistakably had to belong to Drew. Releasing a breath of relief, May made her way over to him and quietly Sat down in the sand next to him.

"Congratulations on your win May." Drew finally said while turning to look at the girl. "You finally did it you know."

"Yeah, I almost can't believe it." May said while shaking her head slightly.

"Seemed like it was just yesterday we were standing here after our first Grand Festival, but so much has changed since then." Drew said reminiscing on the old times.

"Heh, remember how much you used to tease me. Every time we saw each other, you would find a way to say something that would infuriate me!" May said while laughing at how silly they used to be.

"Who said I was ever going to stop teasing you?" Drew said with a smirk. "I just like finding the right time to do it."

"Hmp." May crossed her arms and pouted. "Well it seemed like you stopped for a while anyway. But to be honest, if you did stop, I would seriously think you hit your head or something. It just wouldn't be the same you know?" May admitted shyly.

"Yeah I know what you mean…" Drew said while turning back to the water.

The two of them sat there on the beach in the quiet with the faded noise of the party behind them. Then seemingly out of thin air, Drew pulled out a perfect thornless red rose, but this one larger than all the rest May had ever seen.

Drew turned around and looked at May putting the rose in front of her. "This one is special." He started to say while sticking the rose out to May with his hand instead of just tossing it to her. "It's special because… It's for you." He said while looking down and trying to hide his blush.

"I…" May slightly turned away while blushing as red as the rose itself. "But why?" She asked.

"I just… Well I wanted to tell you that even though most of the time you're clumsy and silly and also easily riled up, you're someone special to me bandanahead, so here." Drew said looking up and trusting the rose in May's face.

At this point, May didn't even care that Drew had said she was clumsy or called her a name, he was giving her a rose, not her beautifly or some other Pokemon, but her. For the first time, she actually got a rose from Drew that he had admitted was for her.

May looked up and at that moment, clear blue meet bright green. They stayed with their eyes locked on each other for a while seemingly communicating without the need for words.

After what seemed like forever, May carefully took the rose and quietly said "You're special to me too…"

Behind the bushes there was suddenly a load rustling sound and Harley jumped out exclaiming "Ahhh!! My gingerbread cookies you're so cute!! I knew you two loved each other since the first day!"

The said people suddenly jumped up and started tripping over their words. Well mostly May was tripping over her words. Drew, well… kind of just stood there staring at Harley with one eyebrow raised.

There was another rustling sound from the bushes but this time it was Solidad who had jumped out and had took hold of Harley's ear and was slowly dragging him away. "Way to ruin the moment Harley. Sorry you two, continue on!" She yelled and then disappeared into the trees.

The two of them looked at each other with faint blushes still dusting their cheeks. With one ounce of bravery left, Drew took hold of May's hand and they watched the sun dip into the horizon together.

Today was certainly a day to remember. A day of many firsts and something special to remember.

\--

 _A/N: yes I know my line breaks look weird, but the formatting messed up so I'll try to fix it as soon as I can._ _Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story for day 1 of contestshipping week. More to come soon!_ _HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY!_


	2. Butterflies

_A/N: Hello again and welcome to my one-shot for day two of contestshipping week! I tried to match this to the theme as well as I could so I'm sorry if it's not what some people expected, I hope you like it anyway!_

 _I realized I forgot the disclaimer in the last "chapter" (sweat drop) but anyway, here it is!_

 _Disclaimer: POKEMON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!! All characters and such belong to their rightful owners!_

\--

 _Contestshipping day 2: Butterflies_

\--

 _Not for you, it's for your Beautifly!_

 _I only came to see your Beautifly again._

 _I guess this is for my Beautifly? Yeah… Something like that…_

 _Beautifly…_

 _Beautifly_...

 _Beautifly._

Those roses were always for Beautifly. Every. Single. One. Or at least that was what Drew always said.

May looked at the rose in her lap that Drew has just given her or her Beautifly as he claimed. She had lost the contest but despite that, Drew had still given her a red rose. It was almost like it had become tradition. Participate in contest, see Drew, give some snarky comment, toss her a rose, and then wave bye.

She had always thought about it but couldn't figure out why Drew would want to give her Beautifly a rose. Or any Pokemon for that matter. And even if he was lying and the roses were for her, she didn't understand why he would do that. It's not that she really cared anyway right?

Then why did she feel disappointed today when Drew had given her the rose and said _remember to give this to Beautifly for me._ It's not like she was mad at Beautifly or anything. She knew it wasn't the butterfly Pokemon's fault. Besides, Beautifly was the whole reason she and Drew met in the first place.

It's just that the whole giving a rose to a Pokemon was a little… strange. Let alone that Drew gave her _red_ roses and even May knew what that meant. But Drew can't possibly love her Beautifly, that is just messed up and extreamly weird. But if the roses _were_ for her, that would mean… No. It's not possible. There's no way he could ever return her feelings. But maybe…

May shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts. She decided to go down to the beach and get some fresh air. She was probably over thinking things again and getting lost in her own silly fantasies.

May made her way down to the beach where she saw a girl training her Masquerain. This made her think of Drew's Masquerain which in turn made her think about Beautifly and the roses.

In frustration from her feelings, May kicked up the sand and walked off. She started thinking and thought to herself, _how would Drew feel if I gave him something and every time I said it was for his Masquerain even though knowing he would want the said item to be for him._ Thinking about that gave her an idea.

May happily walked back to the Pokemon center that night. She couldn't wait until the next time she saw Drew so that she could try out what she was planning. She was so happy with herself that she momentarily forgot how frustrated she was. That night, she fell asleep with a smile.

\--

A week later, May found herself in Lilycove participating in a contest.

"Hey May!" A voice greeted from behind.

May turned around and was met with the familiar mop of bright green hair. "Oh! Hey Drew. I didn't know you were here too!" May replied with a smile.

"Course I would be here, didn't expect you to know that though of course Drew said with a smirk.

"Hmp. Well I'm here to beat you and win this contest!" May retorted crossing her arms.

"We'll just see about that. Well I'll see you after I win." Drew said arrogantly and then turned and walked towards the back rooms.

 _How could I possibly fall for someone so arrogant!_ May thought to herself. She then also made her way backstage to prepare for the contest.

 _Who should I use today?_ May wondered to herself. She looked at the pokeballs in her hand and started at them. _I guess I'll use…Beautifly. Keep things nice and simple._

Vivian started introducing the judges and soon the contest was underway.

May and Drew had both ended up making it to the finals and we're about to face of with each other. They battled until the timer ran out and the difference in points was very slim, but in the end, there could only be one winner.

Unfortunately for May but true to his word, Drew ended up winning the contest and was taking the ribbon home that day.

May say in the waiting room contemplating her loss and obviously being a little disappointed, but none the less was happy for her friend and rival.

Suddenly a red rose was thrust into her face and without needing to look up, she already knew who it was.

"Beautifly did really well today." Drew started. There it was again… For Beautifly.

May carefully took the rose from Drew's hand and finally looked up at him. "Is this for Beautifly?" She asked carefully.

"Well…" Drew slightly hesitated. "Of course it's for Beautifly!" He finished quickly.

Taking a deep breath, May stood up from her seat and looked at Drew. "Well… Masquerain did really well today too…" She then went and gave Drew a kiss on the cheek.

Drew's eyes went wide and then moments later his face turned so red it clashed with his hair. But to be honest, May was just about as red.

"I-I-huh?" Drew looked at May all flustered and couldn't mange to get anything out due to being in shock. Finally after a few moments he was able to talk again despite still blushing an intense red. "Wha-what was that for??" He sputtered out.

"That… Well that was for Masquerain for a job well done you lettuce brain!" May started plainly but looking at the floor.

"Huh?? M-Masquerain!?" Drew looked at May with a very confused expression clearly still having trouble comprehending what just happened.

"Yeah… Make sure you give it to him! And see you again soon!" May shouted while running out of contest hall and leaving a very red faced Drew to stand there alone.

After running for a while, May slowed down to a walk and couldn't help the giggles that came out. She couldn't believe she had the courage to do that, but in the end, and saw it worth it when she saw Drew's face. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

And to think this all this started because of a Beautifly and a few frisbees. Wow.

\--

 _A/N: Thinking about it, it is kind of funny that their relationship started because of a missed frisbee ha-ha. Anyway, see you all soon and hope you liked the story!_


	3. Fake Dating

A/N: _Yo people! Kas here! sorry I know I'm late but I currently am somewhere with terrible WiFi, so I'm very sorry about being late... anyway, welcome to day 3 of contestshipping week! I hope you enjoy the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Everything Pokemon related belongs to the rightful owners!!_

\--

 _Contestshipping day 3:_ _Fake Dating_

\--

"C'mom Drew!!! Hurry up or we're going to miss it!!" May yelled while dragging said boy around the streets of Cherrygrove.

"Ugh! It's not my fault you decided to sleep in and we're almost going to miss the contest!" Drew said rolling his eyes.

"Just shut up Drew! Let's go! Run faster! You know this contest is important! It could be either one of our fifth ribbons!" May hurriedly continued to yell.

"I'm running as fast as I can with you yanking on my arm!" Drew yelled back.

"Ahhhhhh!! We're almost there! I can see the entrance!" May exclaimed excitedly. She sped up and headed full speed for the contest hall's automatic doors.

"My arm is about to fall off!!" Drew yelped and struggled to find his pace.

In their haste to get to the hall, they didn't realize how fast they were going and unfortunately ended up crashing straight into the doors before they could open, and falling into a heap in front of it.

"Ahh! Drew! Get off me!" May yelled! She pushed him off onto the floor and then grabbed his hand and ran into the building.

"Oh my, are you two alright?" The receptionist lady worriedly asked as she watched the two stumble up to the counter.

"...Yes…I-w-we're…fine…" May managed to pant out.

Being able to regain his composure faster, Drew continued the conversation. "We were just wondering if we could sign up for the contest today?"

"Well of course! You just made it!" She answered brightly with a smile. "Will you two be entering as a couple?" The lady asked?

"Huh?" The two answered together as they started at the last in shock and surprise.

"N-no no! Umm...not…" May exclaimed with an evident blush on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, just I assumed you were since…" The lady pointed at May's hand which was clearly still wrapped around Drew's hand. "And this contest is for couples only." She explained.

"We are a couple." Drew hurriedly said.

"Drew! What are you doing??" May asked with a surprised look written all over her face.

"Chill May, just follow my lead." Drew whispered under her breath. He then turned to the lady again. "But we kindof wanted to keep a life profile on our…relationship." Drew lied flawlessly.

"Eh… Yeah! Uhh… We're…together… But we started out as rivals, so we still complete against each other most of the time…" May continued trying her best to come up with something on the spot.

"Well of course I know who you two are! Everyone who follows the contest world knows that you two are one of the greatest of rivals!" The receptionist grinned. "All right then, can I please see thought contest passes and then I can sign you up?" And asked with am outstretched hand.

The two teens handed their passes to the lady and once registration was done, they made their way of to the side.

"What did you do that for Drew!?" May demanded.

"I got us in?" He replied simply.

"Yeah but… But…you said…" May mumbled.

"It's ok it's only for this contest anyway." Drew said hoping for some reassurance to the brunette. "It's not like it's…real…" he said slowly. He didn't know if it was his imagination, but he swore he saw May deflate a little after he said that.

"Well I guess we'll have to work hard to make it believable right?" May asked.

"Well people won't know we're a 'couple' until the contest starts so I guess for now we can just practice teamwork or something." Drew answered simply.

"All right, well according to this guidebook the receptionist gave us, for the appeals stage, we need to come up with a two minute routine using one Pokemon from the each of us. Then for the battle rounds, it's essentially like a tag battle. We each use one of our Pokemon, different forum the first set, and the five minute limit is the same as always. If we win, we both get a ribbon and it counts towards the grand festival." May explained while reading over the guidebook.

"Sounds simple enough, but I guess this is really going to test our coordinating skills." Drew said thoughtfully.

"Then we best get right to work!" May smiled cheerfully.

The two of them spent the next few days training and trying things here and there together. They tried out many different combinations of Pokemon to see who worked well with each other the best. They practiced until they felt ready and it wasn't easy at first. Both their styles were quite different and opposite, but somehow, they made it work well together.

Three days later and the contest was underway. The contest announcer, Jillian, had started the introductions.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Cherrygrove City contest! In honour of the Cherrygrove flower festival, this contest was an exclusive for coordinating couples!" Jillian cheerfully announced. "Now let's welcome our judges…"

Backstage, May was pacing around nervously. It wasn't uncommon for her to be jittery before a contest but the fact that she had to pretend to be a couple with Drew was what really unnerved her.

A few steps away, Drew was also pacing around. He would never admit to being nervous, but he was a little anxious to see how everyone would react to their news. He decided to walk back to where May was now sitting so it wouldn't look suspicious that they were standing away from each other.

"Hey," Drew liked at May. "You nervous?" he asked.

"Well… Admittedly, yeah, a little. I mean it's my first time doing a tag-contest." May said quietly.

"It'll be fine May, just don't mess up the routine!" Drew said with a shrug.

"Oh great, like that's reassuring…" May said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

By then, Jillian had already started the contest and the first couple was on stage starting their routine. Considering that their weren't too many people who were couples and also coordinators, it was soon May and Drew's turn. They ended up going last due to the fact they were almost late to register.

"Next up, contestant 25, two week known coordinators but a new couple, please welcome, May and Drew!" Jillian announced excitedly while the crowd was roaring and cheering.

Back in the hallway, Drew had decided to hold on to May's hand catching her by surprise.

"We need to make it believable ok?" Drew said to May. May nodded her ok to him. They then walked up to the stage and stood in the center.

"Beautifly! Masquerain! Take the stage!" They both yelled using May's catchphrase and then threw their pokeballs in the air. Masquerain and Beautifly came out in a spin of sparkles circling around each other. They then flapped their wings and spread them out.

"Wow! What a beautiful entrance!" Jillian commented. "I can't wait to see what they come up with next!"

May and Drew called out a bunch of attacks from their Pokemon that they had rehearsed so many times.

"Wow! Both Pokemon are so in sync using their attacks to work together!" Jillian exclaimed. May and Drew's performance was coming to an end and currently the stage was filled with Beautifly's morning sun and Masquerain's bubble.

"And now to finish it off," they both yelled, "Beautifly! Masquerain! silver wind!!" The two Pokemon had flown into the center of the stadium and flapped their wings in a beautiful double silver wind attack. The attack caused the bubbles to fly in all directions in the stadium along with Beautifly's morning sun sending sparkles all around the room. The two Pokemon finished a trip their trainers heads while they were talking a bow with their hands linked together.

"What a beautiful ending to a stunning performance. Now let's see what the judges think." Jillian announced gesturing towards the judges panel.

"A very enjoyable performance. Both coordinators were using their Pokemon together and we're always in sync." Mr. Contesta said bowing his head approvingly.

"Very remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo exclaimed.

"Both Pokemon and trainers were very in sync knowing exactly what to do. It shows a very healthy relationship between the two." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Wow, it looks like the judges liked that performance, note let's see how their points add up." Jillian turned and gestured to the scoreboard. The numbers shuffled and landed on a 30. "Oh my, a perfect score! Give them a big round of applause!" Jillian said while clapping herself.

"We did it Drew! A perfect score! Yay!" May exclaimed. She then decided that since they were supposedly dating, she could hug him. This caught Drew of guard but he hugged her back. They walked backstage hand in hand to see who would be moving on to the next round.

"Now let's take a look at who will be moving on to the second round. There will be eight couples moving on." Jillian explained.

The board lit up with faces of the contestants and May and Drew were in first. "There you go! These are the eight couples who will be moving on to the second round of the contest. Backstage, May turned and smiled at Drew and he actually gave her a genuine smile back.

The two of them ended up choosing Absol and Glaceon for the battle rounds of the contest. They blitzed through most of the rounds with teamwork so well you would never guess they were ever rivals. Their only challenge was the last round due to their opponents having a type advantage, but Absol had shielded one of the attacks from Glaceon allowing the ice type an opening to attack. This also prompted a response from Jillian saying the two Pokemon were acting like a couple just like their trainers.

They ended up winning and they both got their fifth ribbons and were now qualified to enter the grand festival.

"Yes Drew! We won! We won!" May exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Was there ever any doubt about it?" Drew said arrogantly and flipped his hair.

"I'm so happy!!!! I'm going to the grand festival!" May said while still jumping around. After a while, she settled down and stopped jumping. "I almost can't believe it!"

"Hey May, do you maybe want to go down to the beach?" Drew asked while running his hand through his hair.

"Mm? What for?" May asked while looking up at the boy.

"I don't know, it's supposed to be nice and I heard the sunset there was pretty?" Drew answered.

"Well ok, but why bring me with you? We've already won?" May curiously said.

"It would be weird if we were supposedly a couple and people saw us celebrating separately right after the contest right?" Drew answered smoothly.

"Well ok, let's go then!" May smiled and then took Drew's hand and turned around, both of them blushing at the contact.

The two made their way to the beach where there were many pretty flowers and a beautiful sunset waiting for them. They sat on the sand and just looked out at the sun in silence. All the while their hands stayed connected.

Finally the sub had sunk beneath the horizon and the moon had come out casting a white light on the two. May shuffled a little and then turned to look at Drew.

"You know, this whole fake dating thing with you wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." May smiled at herself.

"Gee… Thanks May, I feel so honored." Drew said sarcastically.

"Well I mean…it was kinda fun… "May looked down and blushed. She didn't see but Drew was also a faint red."

Drew then turned towards May and looked at her. "Then… Why don't we make it real?" He said slightly hesitantly and turning five shades darker.

May's head whipped up and she stared right back at him. "You could at least ask properly…" she slowly said.

Drew have her a slightly incredulous look but then quickly returned to his normal expression. He then stood up and pulled May with him. Seemingly out of nowhere, he suddenly pulled out a single thornless red rose. "May… Would you… Go out with me?" He said slowly while putting the rose in front of his face.

May's face exploded with colour and at first she couldn't meet his face, but eventually, she looked up at him. "...y-yes, I will..." She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

Drew swiftly pulled her into a soft kiss and it felt as if a million fireworks were going off around them. They eventually pulled apart and just stared at each other. When blue meet green, there was a spark so bright, it could light up the whole city. No more faking, from now on, it was all real.

\--

A/N: _Thanks for reading! I hope I will be able to upload the rest of the days, so for now, just keep watch for updates I guess, see you soon!_


End file.
